


李少和小鱼儿（上）

by GulangX



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GulangX/pseuds/GulangX





	李少和小鱼儿（上）

安静抱了一会儿，李赫宰的手不老实了，他一只手沿着胸腹抚摸下去，大手包住他圆润的屁股用力揉搓，另一只手顺着李东海敞着的针织衫领口揉上了他形状姣好的胸肌。也不管怀里人小小的挣扎，他张嘴轻轻咬着李东海敏感的耳垂，慢慢研磨着开口：“…看来宝贝儿也很想哥哥呀，”他的手从李东海屁股上慢慢移到前端，解开裤子把手滑进去，轻轻握住慢慢勃起的家伙，手上用力从根部一撸，听到怀里剧烈的一个吸气，低低笑出声，“都这么硬了，”他放开李东海红透的耳垂，低头吻上他颤抖的眼睛，“那哥哥帮帮你好不好？”  
李赫宰一手揉按着他胸前的凸起，另一只手握着那一根柔软脆弱的东西，骨节突出的手指很有技巧地前后撸动着，又时不时在凸起的筋脉上轻轻搓着，宽阔的肩膀和健壮的胸膛紧紧覆在李东海身后，带着极具男人味的压迫，手劲儿带着军队子弟特有的粗鲁和淋漓，让手里的家伙愈发坚挺。  
李东海身上最脆弱的部位让身后的男人牢牢控制着，他紧闭着眼睛，张大嘴深深喘息着，昂着头靠在男人肩上，脆弱的脖颈像濒死的天鹅一样修长。

“哈……呃…哥哥……”  
绵延的快感像电流一样从尾椎骨快速延伸到大脑皮层，李东海不由的叫出声，完全忘记了自己哥哥还在楼下。

李赫宰一听就知道李东海快到高潮了，他嘴角一提恶劣的笑了笑，手下放慢了速度，握住头部，延长他几欲射精的快感，他埋在李东海的脖颈处舔吻吮吸着，贪婪的享受着怀里人带着哭腔的喘息和难耐的挣扎。

“哥…赫宰……”  
李东海射了李赫宰一手。

“宝贝儿存货不少啊，看来这半个月很听话没自个儿玩。”  
李赫宰把手上的东西在李东海腿根抹了一把，半褪下他的裤子，又伸手释放出自己早已硬的不行的家伙，摸了一把手下光滑细嫩的臀瓣，凑到李东海耳前道，“给哥哥夹紧了。” 接着摁住人的细腰，快速在他腿间抽动。

李东海被身后人顶弄的几乎站不住，腿一软就要往下跪，被李赫宰一把勾住腰提起来接着顶弄。  
过了不知多久，李赫宰抽动的速度渐渐加快，接着一声低吼，浓浓的白精释放在李东海腿间。

没了腰间手臂的支撑，李东海腰腿虚着站不稳，李赫宰手上一用力把他打横抱起，往浴室走去。


End file.
